Conventionally, in order to connect terminals which extend longitudinally, those terminals are superposed, pressurized and bonded together in the direction the terminals come in contact with each other, thereby making a connection. In this manner, to make terminals securely come in contact with each other, a strong pressing force must be applied.
Accordingly, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10(1998)-64951, a technology has been presented wherein a hemispherically-shaped convex portion or a convex portion formed along the direction of the short side of the terminal is created on one elongated terminal, thereby securely bonding terminals.